


True Love's Kiss

by QianLan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporary Amnesia, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: In a race with the First Order to obtain some powerful psychotropic plants, Poe ends up covered in a gunk that makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  It also makes him forget.  And it makes him fall in love with the first person he sees…and it isn’t Finn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T mainly for the language.

 

 

“Oh fuck!  Oh fuck oh fuck ohfuckohfuckohfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!”

 

“Poe could you give me a more coherent estimation of the situation,” Snap bellowed into the comm.

 

“FUCKING HELL,” Poe screamed, dipping to avoid a flare of lightning ripping across the sky.

 

Snap looked up.  He could see Black One dancing in and out of First Order TIE fighters with relative ease, but the electrical storm—none of them had banked on a kriffing electrical storm—was wreaking havoc on both sides.  _I should be up there_ , Snap thought, his hands balling into fists.  Then, the pain in his leg reminded him why he was planetside, supposedly running this fragging operation.

 

“Poe,” screamed Jess.  “Think you can stop with the fucks long enough to give us an order here?  Stay or go, Dameron?  Noooooo,” she yelled as another brilliant spark of lightning flashed across the sky.  “Stay or go,” she screamed.

 

“Snap,” Poe yelled into his comm.  “What’s the situation like on the ground?  Argah,” he yelled as Black One was clipped by lightning.  “Cause it ain’t too good up here.”

 

“Better than the situation up there,” Snap said, turning towards the vista below him.  It looked like a series of small hills littered with rocks.  But somewhere down there, under the surface of the planet, Finn was leading a group of Pathfinders towards their objective: a storehouse of rare flora that dated from before the Empire.  Rey and Skywalker were with them.  Hopefully the group was already inside.

 

“Finn,” Snap yelled into the comm link.  “How much longer?”

 

“Kriff,” Finn grunted. 

 

Snap could hear blaster fire.  _No!_   _You have to be kidding me!_

 

“The Order’s already here,” Finn yelled.  “I think Rey and Luke have ID’d the most important stuff but it’s hard to—”  The comm shorted out as the sky lit up again.  “—guessing another ten minutes or so, if we’re lucky.”

 

The whole planet seemed to shake as thunder rumbled overhead.  That’s when the rain started pouring down.  _Kriffing sithspit,_ Snap thought.  “Poe, Finn’s best guess—”

 

He heard Bastian screaming over the comms.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Poe yelled.  “Red Four, you okay?”

 

“I think so,” Bastian said.  “Fragging hell, Poe, how much longer can we…”

 

Poe was already asking, “Snap, ETA?”

 

“At least another ten minutes, maybe longer.” 

 

“We’re not gonna last that—”

 

The sky lit up again.  Black One took a direct hit.

 

“Poe,” Jess screamed.  “Poe!”

 

Snap held his breath as he watched Black One fall out of the sky.  _This was supposed to be an easy in and out._

 

**# # # #**

 

**One day earlier…**

“According to the information that Poe’s source gave us, it seems that the First Order has been moving forward with alternative kinds of weapons production in the last several months.  In particular, they’ve initiated something called Project Nightshade.”  The General pressed a button and the center console lit up.  A holograph of a small planet hovered in front of them.  “This is Barab I.”

 

There were several sharp intakes of breath.

 

The General raised an eyebrow.  No one dared say anything. 

 

Finn looked to Poe.  _What is it?_

 

Poe shook his head and mouthed, _Bad news._

 

The General continued, “I know it isn’t an ideal location, but it is supposedly on the list of planets the Order is interested in.  I’d like to beat them to it.”

 

“What’s on Barab I,” Rey asked.

 

Admiral Statura stepped forward.  “According to our sources, a cult in the late Old Republic era thought the best way to ride out what they thought was the end of the galaxy was to stock up on a variety of rare hallucinogenic plants.”

 

“They were going to get high,” Poe said, not bothering to hide his smirk.  A few others started chuckling.

 

“Among other things,” Leia said.  “But our sources suggest that it wasn’t just hallucinogenic plants they were hoarding.  There was also some particularly nasty stuff.  Poisons.  Some serious psychotropics.”

 

“The Order is making biological and chemical weapons,” Finn said quietly.

 

The entire room stilled.

 

“That’s what Poe’s source thinks, and I don’t have any reason to doubt eir.”  Leia frowned.  “And that’s why we’re willing to risk sending a team out to Barab I to retrieve as many of these plants as possible.”

 

“If the First Order is already aware of this stockpile,” Luke asked, “how much time do we have to slip in before they arrive?”

 

“We don’t know, but Poe’s source seemed to think that the Order would be moving to Barab I sooner rather than later.  My best guess is we need to move as quickly as possible.”  There was a general murmur of agreement.  “That means we need to be ready to send a team within the next five hours,” the General said.  Several groans filled the room.  Leia gave them a sharp look and then re-focused, “The good news is, there is no reason to believe that the First Order knows we’re coming, and if we can leave within the next five hours, it will put us there at the beginning of the night cycle.”

 

“That’ll give us roughly thirty hours to work with,” Poe said, pushing a button that caused the hologram to zoom in on the Barabian surface.  “Barab I has a sixty-hour standard day.  Approximately half of that is daytime, which we can’t tolerate.  The levels of gamma, ultraviolet, and infrared rays would kill anyone on the surface in minutes.  That’s why most activity on the planet happens underground or at night.”  About half of the room started fidgeting.  “Plus, given the heat of the daytime hours, most of the planet’s water evaporates during this time.  That means that there is up to twenty hours of rain every night.”  He smiled a tight smile.  “Let’s just say it isn’t the most hospitable of environments.”  Most of the room started murmuring.

 

The General cleared her throat.  “It isn’t ideal, but we’ll make it work.  Now, we don’t know the Order’s timetable, but our information suggests that if we can get in and out quickly, we may be gone before they even get there.” 

 

“Let’s hope so,” Poe said.  After a beat, he continued, “The warehouse we’re looking for is located here, just under the surface.”  The holograph zoomed in on a point in the western hemisphere of the planet.  “That’s where we’ll find the stockpile of plants.” 

 

The General added, “Rey, Luke, and a team of Pathfinders will go in, get what they can, and destroy the rest.  Poe, you’ll lead a team to patrol the skies, let them know if the Order shows up unexpectedly, and keep the Order occupied if they do.  Snap,” Leia said turning, “I want you on the ground, serving as command.”

 

Snap nodded.  Since his crash a few weeks ago, he’d been itching to get back into the field.  It wasn’t flying, but at least he wasn’t stuck on base.  “Will do, ma’am.”

 

“Good,” Leia said.  “Okay, you’ve got a few hours to plan this thing before I want you on those ships ready to leave.  Dismissed.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“So whaddya think,” Poe asked, jogging up to Finn.

 

Finn bit his bottom lip and shrugged.  “Assuming we can get to Barab I when the warehouse is in the night cycle and assuming we beat the First Order there…”

 

Poe sighed, “That’s a lot of assumptions.”

 

“Exactly,” Finn said, handing a crate to another Pathfinder to load onto one of the transport ships.

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll do great,” Poe said, putting a hand on Finn’s shoulder and squeezing.

 

Finn closed his eyes for a millisecond—enjoying the feeling. 

 

“You too,” Finn said, slapping Poe’s shoulder with a smile. 

 

Poe started jogging towards Black One.  He called back, “We’ll have a drink to celebrate when this is over, right?”

 

“Right,” Finn called after him.  He watched until Poe vanished behind a squad of X-wings.

 

Finn’s second-in-command, a Duros named Clyvee, walked up behind him.  “You should just tell him, sir.”

 

“How many times have I told you not to call me _sir_ , Clyvee,” Finn said, refocusing on packing the crates in front of him.

 

“Don’t change the subject,” Clyvee said.  “You should just tell him.”

 

“We’ve got a mission, Clyvee,” Finn said, redoubling his efforts.

 

“We’ve always got a mission, sir.  You wait too long, it’ll be too late.”  Clyvee reached down, pulled the lid onto the nearest crate and carried it into the transport.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Did you say goodbye to Finn yet,” Jess taunted.

 

“Yeah, I did, Testor.  He’s my friend,” Poe said, crossing his arms and trying to look stern. 

 

“Your _special_ friend,” Jess teased.

 

“Testor,” Poe started.

 

Snap rounded the corner, limping.  “You guys good to go?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “We’re ready when you give the word, boss.”  He smiled at Snap.

 

“Poe was just making sure to say goodbye to Finn first,” Jess interjected.

 

Snap grinned.  “Well, we couldn’t start the mission before he said goodbye to _Finn_.”

 

“Guys,” Poe said.

 

“We talking about Finn,” Karé asked, ducking under Black One’s hull.  “Poe say goodbye to him yet?”

 

Poe turned red.  “Don’t you guys have better things to do than tease me about saying goodbye _to a friend_?”

 

“No, not really,” Karé said before turning to Snap and whispering, “Be careful.”  She kissed his cheek. 

 

“Besides, Dameron, if you would just talk to him…” Jess said.

 

“It’s not like—”

 

“It’s exactly like that, Poe.  The only people who can’t see it are you and him,” Karé added.

 

“Well…”  Poe’s brain went blank.  No snappy comeback.  No diversion.  He huffed out a sigh.  “Shouldn’t we be getting ready _, sir_?”  He looked up at Snap.

 

“Sure,” Snap said.  “You don’t want to be happy, don’t be happy.”  He hugged Karé.  “I’ll check in with the Pathfinders, and we’ll get this mission off the ground.”  Snap hobbled off towards the transports.

 

Karé bumped into Poe’s shoulder with her own.  “We only tease because we care,” she said, before ducking under Black One’s hull again and disappearing.

 

“We only tease because it’s funny,” Jess said, walking to her ship.

 

**# # # #**

 

**Barab I, roughly 46 hours later…**

Finn tensed as thunder rumbled far overhead.  _How can we even kriffing hear that down here_ , he thought.  A shot blasted past his head.  He frowned and refocused.

 

Half his team was injured, he’d lost a Pathfinder in the initial skirmish, and now they were pinned down.  Thankfully, from what Snap was telling him, the Order was just as screwed as they were.  For one thing, Luke and Rey had led the Pathfinders directly to what they surmised were the most important plants, which meant the Order didn’t have what it was looking for—at least not yet.  Plus, the electrical storm was making off-world communication impossible, so the Order couldn’t call for backup. 

 

And both sides were retreating from the air, before they lost any more ships.

 

_Any more ships…_

 

Finn pressed his lips together and refused to follow that last thought.  If he tried to think about it now, he’d come undone.  _Once we’re safe.  Once we’re all safe and back at base, then I’ll…_   He took in a sharp breath.  Rey shot him a sad look over her shoulder.

 

_I should’ve told him_ , Finn thought.  For one unbearably long moment, his whole being was in pain.  He took a deep breath.  _Focus._   “How many of them do you count,” Finn asked Rey.

 

“Best I can tell, it’s Ren and about eight Stormtroopers.”

 

Finn turned to Clyvee and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“That would sync with my count, sir.”

 

Finn bristled at the _sir_ , but kept going, “So we’re pretty much even.  Think Ren would go for a temporary truce?”

 

Luke turned around, trying to figure out if Finn was joking or not.  “You’ve met my nephew, right?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Yeah, we’re acquainted.”  He inadvertently stretched his back, feeling the catch of his scar.  He then looked around at his team: two Jedi, six beaten-up Pathfinders, and him with their backs literally up against a wall.  “I don’t think we have much choice.”

 

“I should be the one to talk to him,” Rey said.

 

“Agreed,” Finn said.

 

Luke nodded.

 

“Ren,” Rey shouted. “Ren!”

 

“What,” came a yell back.

 

“It seems to us that we’re all stuck here until that storm stops.  How about we hold our fire and take a break until it passes?”

 

“Getting tired, scavenger,” he taunted.

 

A rock lifted off the floor and flew towards his position.  Luke lifted an eyebrow at Rey.

 

“Ooops,” she whispered.

 

“I thought you wanted a truce,” Ren yelled.

 

“Oh, I didn’t think you were agreeable.”

 

“Yes, whatever.  Fine,” Ren shouted back.  “Until the storm passes.”

 

The warehouse grew quiet.

 

Finn finally had a chance to look around and take stock of where they were.  The place was about one hundred feet below the surface, carved into the rock.  There was row after row of metal shelves filled will all sorts of plants and beakers and boxes.  But it looked like no one had come into the space in decades—it was dusty and the air was stale.  Dirt and rocks lined the floors, and there were strange plants growing up the sides of the shelves.  Clyvee and two of the other Pathfinders had dumped the contents of two shelves over to provide their group with some cover, but it was far from ideal.

 

Finn frowned.  If the Stormtroopers pressed forward—and especially if they got some reinforcements—his people were in trouble.  “We’re gonna need a plan,” Finn said.  “How to get out of here.  And how to destroy this place so that he can’t take any of this back with him.”

 

Luke nodded.  “I may have an idea.  Can you get Snap on the comm?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Everything hurt and he really didn’t want to open his eyes, but he knew he _needed_ to open them.  “Ugh,” Poe managed as he watched the sky light up yet again.  “Bee, you with me,” he called out.

 

His heart seized up when he didn’t get a response. 

 

Then, he remembered.  _Struck by kriffing lightning_.  Poe let out a sigh.

 

He pushed open the hatch and climbed out of the X-wing, frowning.  “Let’s just hope the radiation doesn’t do a number on you,” he whispered.  “Either of you.”  He put his hand up against the black paint of the ship. “Once we’ve finished this mission, I’m getting you—both of you—off this stupid hellhole planet.”  Poe bit his lip.  He had no idea how long he’d been out, and his comm link was fried.

 

“Find shelter and then find a way to comm back,” he said to himself, starting off at a jog through the rainy night.

 

**# # # #**

 

Kylo looked around at the assembled lot of Stormtroopers in front of him and sighed _.  Mindless drones._   They were great cannon fodder, but they weren’t going to do him much good in coming up with a plan to take out the Resistance scum on the other side of the warehouse.  Even though he had them trapped, he figured that the scavenger, Skywalker, and FN-2187 were already hatching some sort of scheme for when the storm lifted, and he needed to be ready.

 

_Kriffing Hux_ , he yelled in his mind.  This was all that sniveling, sycophantic sociopath’s fault.  Eight Stormtroopers and mild air support to liquidate the entire warehouse?  Ren ignited his lightsaber and quickly hit into the wall behind him three, four, five times, screaming, the picture of the smirk on Hux’s face if he returned empty-handed burned into his brain.

 

He was panting as he put the lightsaber away.  _Need a plan_.  He spun and barked at leader of the group, “OS-3346, I’m going to take a look around.  Alert me if anything happens.”

 

“Yes, sir,” came back its mechanized voice.

 

Kylo crept towards an open door behind them.  _Time to see what else is in this place._

 

**# # # #**

 

He’d found a tunnel, which had led to another tunnel, and now he was crawling through what looked to be an old, abandoned storage room.  Part of the room had caved in at some point, and now he was having to scramble over rocks and debris.  The glow-stick he was wearing cast the place in an eerie yellow light, which was bad enough.  But he was wet and everything was covered in dust and gunk and… _I really don’t want to know what that is_ , Poe thought as he brought his hand up off the ground.  Whatever it was, it was sticky.  Poe held his hand to his nose and sniffed.  _And it smells like…_   He suddenly got dizzy.  _It smells like Finn_ , he thought, smiling. 

 

Poe started coughing and his head cleared.  _Come on.  Gotta keep moving.  So I can see Finn again, if nothing else_.

 

_Finn_.  He smiled and felt warm and happy.

 

_This time I’m gonna tell him._

 

By the time the debris cleared enough so that Poe could actually stand up, his hands and arms were covered in the sticky stuff.  And he was feeling a bit light headed.  _That’s all I need_ , he thought.  _To get sick on top of everything else.  Kriffing hell.  This stupid banthafucking mission!_

 

Poe felt so woozy, he had to sit.  He found a boulder and fell onto it, grasping his head with his sticky hands.  His breathing was getting labored and the air seemed thick.  He heard a noise and tried to stand, but the whole world wobbled underneath his feet.

 

_Is it hot in here?_

 

There was another noise _.  This is not good_ , his brain screamed.  Then, _need to sleep_.  Poe blinked, trying to fight the sudden urge to doze.  _Wake up, Dameron!_

 

A tall, dark figure was walking towards him.  _No,_ his brain yelled.  He tried to speak. 

 

Instead, he fainted.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap was on edge: Finn and the others were pinned in, the storm was still raging, and they’d lost Poe.  Still, all of the other pilots had managed to land. 

 

Now, if he could just figure out a way to get his people away from Kylo Ren.

 

A voice tore him from his thoughts: “Hey, Snap?”

 

“What is it, Testor?”

 

“I think I spotted Black One about two klicks from your position when I was landing.  It looked to be in good shape.”

 

Snap closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks to the makers.  “Go check it out, Jess.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Finn’s voice was next over the comms.  “Snap, I take it the Order has landed all their ships.”

 

“Yeah, and they aren’t getting word out for reinforcements until this blasted storm lifts.”

 

“Good,” Finn said.  “Our two Jedi friends here have a plan for getting past Darth Tantrum and his friends.  When we initiate it, I’m gonna need to make sure the transports are ready and that we have cover, okay?”

 

“Just tell me when,” Snap said, “and you’ll have it.”

 

“Thanks, Snap.”

 

As Finn’s voice cut off, Snap sighed.  _With any luck_ , he thought, _we’re all gonna manage to get out of this one alive_.

 

**# # # #**

Finn watched as Rey and Luke silently focused on the Stormtroopers.  He knew that their plan relied heavily on Force Persuasion, and that, in and of itself, had him a little uneasy.  But he also knew that what they were planning wouldn’t work on Ren himself.

 

_Don’t think about the ways this can go wrong.  Just focus on making it go right_.  He crept over to the other Pathfinders who were cobbling together their “distraction.” 

 

“How’s it going guys?”

 

As Finn moved away, Rey turned to Luke.  “It’s been quiet for a while now,” she said.

 

“Kylo wandered off,” Luke said. 

 

_How do you know_ , Rey thought.

 

“He’s my nephew,” Luke said, his eyes still focused on the Stormtroopers.  “He may hate me, but that didn’t sever the bond.”  Just as he said that, he saw movement in the First Order camp.  “I think he’s back.”

 

Rey could sense Ren’s smug feeling of victory from across the warehouse.  “This isn’t good,” she said.

 

“No, it isn’t,” Luke said, turning.  “Finn.”

 

**# # # #**

 

He plopped the pilot down unceremoniously against a wall and turned to the nearest Stormtrooper.  “Tell me when he starts to wake up.”

 

Kylo walked to the front of their small fortification.  There was definitely movement on the Resistance side.  _They think they’re going to get past us_ , he thought.  He laughed.

 

“Scavenger?  FN-2187,” he called out.

 

It took a moment before Rey answered, “What?”

 

“It would be in your best interests to stop trying to distract us and just surrender the plants.”

 

“Is that a threat,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes, it is,” Ren said.

 

Rey bristled as she turned to Luke, who shrugged.  Ren sounded smug.  That meant he had an advantage—or at least, he thought he did.

 

“You’re going to have to give me a little more information,” Rey yelled back.

 

“If you don’t give up those plants, I’m going to kill Poe Dameron,” Ren said.

 

Finn went pale.  “I thought that Snap said...”  He found his comm link and hissed into it, “Snap, Snap?  I thought you said that Black One went down.”

 

“It did.  But Pava has eyes on the ship.  She’s gone off to investigate.  From the air, it looked to be intact.”

 

Finn let out a breath, at once elated but also filling with a new sort of dread.  He looked to Rey, whose mouth was set in a hard line.  “How do we know you have Poe,” she yelled.

 

Poe’s limp body suddenly floated up above the makeshift barriers the Stormtroopers had constructed.  “Satisfied?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey said. 

 

Poe’s body slowly floated back down.  

 

Finn was on the comm immediately, “Snap, we have a situation here.”

 

“Wanna clarify that for me?”

 

“Ren has Poe,” Finn said.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Snap muttered.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.

 

“I’d like to offer a deal,” Ren yelled.

 

“What,” Rey asked.

 

“Dameron for the plants.”

 

“Poe would kill us if we took that deal,” Finn said.

 

“Agreed,” Luke said, “but we might not have much choice.”

 

Finn couldn’t help but smile.  Anyone else might have weighed Poe’s life against the potential harm the plants could do in the First Order’s hands, but Luke—just like Poe and Jess and the rest—was stupidly loyal to his friends.  Finn sighed.  It probably explained why they were always the underdogs in these fights.  “Snap, I’ll get back to you when we have a new plan.”  He flipped off his comm link and turned to the group.  “So, anyone have any ideas,” he asked.

 

Rey yelled out, “Give us a few minutes to consider the offer.”

 

“Of course.  Just be aware that when the storm stops, I’m shooting Dameron in the head.”

 

Finn closed his eyes as he felt the bottom of his stomach drop.

 

“We won’t let that happen, Finn,” Rey said, her hand on his arm.

 

He nodded.  “So let’s come up with a plan and come up with it fast.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Ren grinned underneath his mask.  _You can always count on the Resistance to let their feelings get the better of them.  A good thing mother isn’t here…_

 

A Stormtrooper startled him from his thoughts.  “Um, sir?”  The trooper pointed to Dameron.

 

Kylo turned.  The pilot was starting to rouse.  Kylo smiled and crouched down in front of him.  He was looking forward to this.

 

Poe swallowed hard.  He felt warm and tingly all over.  He took a deep breath, smacking his lips together.  He licked them.  There was something sticky and sweet on them.  “Ummmmm,” he hummed.

 

“Dameron,” came a mechanical voice.

 

Poe’s eyes fluttered opened.  He grinned a wide, dopey grin.  “Um?”

 

“Dameron,” said the voice again.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  He started giggling and then tried to stop.  _Serious face.  Supposed to be wearing my serious face._   He forced his mouth closed and opened his eyes wide, fluttering his eyelashes a bit.  “Yes?”

 

“It’s nice to see you again,” the voice said.

 

_Awww, isn’t that sweet._   Poe smiled.  “Really?”  He felt a flutter in his chest.  “Do you really mean that?”  He could sense the hesitation in the masked man in front of him—his brain couldn’t remember the man’s name—but that didn’t matter.  _I love him._   Poe’s eyes got soft as he sighed, “I’m glad.”

 

Dameron was sitting there looking all dopey-eyed with the stupidest smile Ren had ever seen in his life.  _Is this some sort of new tactic for dealing with hostiles_ , he wondered.  Then, Poe started humming—a Yavinese love song, if Ren remembered correctly.

 

Poe closed his eyes.  “Hey, you wanna dance?  I feel like we should be dancing.”  He tried to push himself up, but almost immediately fell back down.  It didn’t drain his enthusiasm, though.  “Come on, let’s dance.”  Poe held his hand out to Ren.  “Whaddya say?”

 

Kylo stared at the pilot.  _Is he drunk?_   He turned to the nearest trooper and barked, “Get me a med scanner immediately!”

 

Poe chuckled.  “I’m not sick, sweetheart.  I promise.  I’m fine.”  He started humming and swaying to the tune.  “Just feel like dancing, is all.”  He reached out to cup the man’s mask and the man jerked back.  “Really,” Poe said more forcefully.  “I promise you.  I’m okay.”  He leaned forward and whispered.  “I feel great, darling.”  He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

 

Kylo searched Dameron’s face for any trace of sarcasm, for any tell that this was a joke, and found none.  He reached out with the force and nearly tumbled backward as he read the pilot’s mind.  It was all hearts and flowers and soft music and…  “You’re in love with me?”

 

“Of course,” Poe said.

 

Kylo looked to his left and then to his right.  _Is this some sort of trick?_  

 

A trooper came running up with a portable medical scanner.  “Sir?”

 

Kylo jerked the thing out of the trooper’s hand.  “You and the others, keep an eye on the Resistance.  I need a few minutes alone with our…prisoner.”

 

Poe smiled at that and cocked an eyebrow.  “What exactly did you have in mind,” he purred.

 

“Shut up, Dameron,” Kylo said, running the scanner.  _Elevated temperature, but not out of the bounds of reason_.  He frowned.  “I need to get some blood.” 

 

Poe held out his hand.  “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”   Kylo shoved the device at him.  A small needle emerged and pricked Poe’s finger. 

 

As the device read his blood, Kylo leaned back.  “So, you’re in love with me?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said.  _I’ve always been in love with you, right?_ Poe tried to remember anything before waking up here just a moment ago.  It was all a bit fuzzy.  The room seemed to go wonky and he started to fall over.  The man in the mask reached out and steadied him.  “Thanks,” Poe said, grinning up at the man.

 

The man jerked his hand away.

 

Poe began humming again.  “We really should dance, don’t you think?” 

 

The med device dinged and Kylo scanned the readout.  “Undetermined substance in your blood.  It reads like an intoxicant, though.  Probable side effects include dizziness, lack of coordination, lack of restraint, mental confusion.”

 

Poe said, “I was dizzy before, but I sure as hell ain’t confused.”

 

Kylo laughed bitterly.  “Let’s see if you feel that way tomorrow.”

 

“Is that an invitation,” Poe whispered, leaning forward, crowding into Kylo’s space.

 

Kylo felt his breath catch, but before he could truly react, one of the Stormtroopers came running up.  “Sir?”

 

“What,” Kylo screamed.

 

“It’s the storm, sir.  It’s letting up.”

 

Kylo pushed himself up and walked to the front of their fortification.  Poe scrambled to follow.  He was still a little wobbly, but he didn’t want the love of his life to vanish on him.

 

Kylo yelled over, “Time’s up!”

 

Rey called out, “Fine.  We’ll have the Pathfinders transfer the plants to the Stormtroopers, but I’m coming over to make sure that Poe is okay.”

 

“Fine,” Kylo yelled, smiling.  He suddenly felt someone behind him who was way too close for comfort.

 

A low voice asked, “What do you need me to do, darling?”

 

“Don’t call me darling,” Kylo snarled as he stomped away to supervise the transfer.

 

“Okay, sweetie,” Poe said, following close on his heels.

 

Kylo fought the urge to simply throw Dameron into a wall.  _Need him alive and relatively unharmed…for now._   Ren could feel the Stormtroopers’ eyes on him.  He spun and barked at them, “Move!”

 

“Yes, sir,” they said as one.

 

“You are so fragging sexy when you’re angry,” Dameron said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Kylo’s waist.

 

“Don’t touch me,” Kylo screamed.

 

It was at this moment that Rey appeared.  She stopped short, her mouth falling open.  “Poe?”

 

“Hmmmmm?”

 

“What are you doing, Poe?”  Because at that moment, it really looked like Poe was rutting up against Kylo Ren.

 

“Nothing, Rey,” he said, closing his eyes and burying his head in Kylo’s back.  Kylo tried to jerk out of Poe’s grasp, but the pilot was surprisingly strong.  Poe admonished, “Sweetie, don’t act like that! You don’t have to be shy in front of Rey.  She’s our friend.”

 

“I’m not your sweetie!”

 

“What have you done to him,” Rey yelled. 

 

_Why is Rey so angry_ , Poe thought.  _And what is she doing here anyway?_ Poe staggered a bit and then regained his balance.  _What am I doing here?_  

 

“I haven’t done a kriffing thing to him,” Kylo yelled, reaching out to steady the pilot.  Then, he realized what he was doing and snatched his hand away.

 

“He hasn’t done anything, Rey,” Poe said, grabbing Kylo’s hand and holding it between both of his.  He raised Kylo’s hand to his heart.  “I love him.”

 

Kylo let out a frustrated groan and jerked his hand away.

 

Rey couldn’t help the smirk.  _This is a joke.  Right?_   She looked first to Poe and then to Kylo, slowly raising her eyebrow.  “Is this a joke?”  Kylo shook his head.  She asked Poe, “You’re in love?  With him?”

 

“Of course,” Poe said.  _Why is everyone acting so weird_?  _And why is it so hot in here?_

 

Rey ignited her lightsaber and pointed it at Ren.  “Hand him over.”

 

“Gladly,” Kylo said.  “As soon as you return the plants you’ve stolen.”

 

Before Rey could respond, there was an explosion.

 

The warehouse filled with smoke and shouting.

 

“You’re not getting Dameron back,” Kylo snarled.  "Ever!"

 

“I don’t want to go back anyway,” Poe said, clutching at Kylo.

 

“Shut up,” Kylo yelled at him.  He spun, his lightsaber ready to strike.

 

Poe looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, ready to end Dameron’s life, but then he realized, _Maybe I can use this to my advantage_.   He crouched so that he was eye to eye with the pilot and tried to sound sincere. “I’m sorry… _sweetie_ ,” he bit out.  “You love me, right?” 

 

Poe nodded.

 

“Which means you want to stay here?  You want to be with me forever?”

 

Poe nodded again.

 

“Then, I’m going to have to fight the bad woman.  And you’ll have to help me.  The bad people are trying to kill me.  You don’t want that, do you?”

 

Poe shook his head. 

 

“Then, watch out for me.  Make sure they don’t hurt me.”

 

“Okay,” Poe said, backing away as Kylo and Rey started circling each other. 

 

_She isn’t a bad woman…is she?_ Everything was so fuzzy.  _Rey isn’t bad, right?_ He looked around the room.  _Who are the bad people?_

 

“This isn’t going to go like last time, scavenger,” Ren taunted.

 

“No, it isn’t.  I’ve been training,” Rey said.

 

“The old man teaching you his tricks, is he?”

 

She smiled.  “Jealous?”

 

“Of you?  Never.”

 

They lunged at each other and immediately began an intricate dance, their lightsabers clashing and sparking. 

 

Neither spoke.  Their movements were brutal and quick, and Poe stood mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it.  He placed his body between Ren and the _bad people_ on the other side of the barrier, but even though he felt a compulsion to protect Ren from them, he was finding it hard to root for Ren.  Poe knew he loved Ren, was loyal only to him, but for some reason, that felt wrong.

 

Suddenly, a figure appeared, jogging out of the smoke.  _Must protect Ren_.  Poe got into a defensive posture, put his hands up.  He let out a long breath.  _Let’s do this_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn rounded the corner to give Rey the all clear signal.  The Pathfinders and Luke had managed to subdue every last Stormtrooper.  They were already moving the plants out of the space.

 

He stopped short as he spotted Poe. He laughed.  “Poe?”   _Everything is better now_.  “Poe, it’s me.  You can relax.” 

 

Finn was about to run and grab Poe up in a hug, when he saw Rey and Ren.  He watched as Rey tripped, yelping in pain as she went down.  Ren was about to be right on top of her.  Finn’s blaster was up in a split second, aiming for Ren’s back.

 

Poe jumped in between Finn and Ren, screaming, “No!”

 

“What the hell, Poe,” Finn demanded.

 

Kylo spun and smiled.  “Going to shoot me in the back, FN-2187?”

 

“The name’s Finn, and yes, yes I was.”

 

“Kriffing hell, Finn,” Poe said.  “I thought you were my friend.”  _Finn…Finn is my…friend, right?_ The whole room seemed to rotate and Poe threw his hands out to keep from falling.

 

Finn stood there, his blaster still up, unable to process what was happening.  “Poe?  Poe, you okay?”

 

“You were going to shoot the man I love in the back?”

 

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.  He looked from Kylo to Poe and back again before shaking his head. “The man you _love_?”

 

“Yeah.”  Poe turned to Kylo.  _Why is everyone so freaked out about this and why…_ He suddenly had a vision of that mask, that mask and terrible pain and fear and…  Poe’s hands flew up to his head and he groaned.  “What’s going on here,” he whimpered.

 

Kylo stepped forward, purring, “They’re trying to tear us apart, darling.  That’s what’s happening.”

 

  
Finn stepped forward.  “You bantha-fucking moof—”

 

Rey stood up behind Ren.  “Poe doesn’t know what he’s saying, Finn.”

 

“Of course, he knows what he’s saying,” Kylo said triumphantly.  “He’s in love with me.  He’d do anything for me.  Even lay down his life.”  Kylo’s hand reached out for Poe.  “Right?”  He pulled Poe close.  “You’d give up your life for me, wouldn’t you?”

 

Before Poe could answer, Rey reignited her lightsaber.  “Shut up, Ren.”

 

Ren turned to face her, and their fight continued.

 

Poe stepped so that he was between Finn and the fighting.  For some reason, he felt compelled to protect Ren.  Even against Finn.

 

_Finn_.  His brain swam with feelings that were making him feel unsteady.

 

Finn stood there watching Poe sway on his feet.  _He’s going to get himself killed if I don’t…_   “You’re in love with him,” Finn asked quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Poe shrugged.  He was having trouble standing.  “I mean, when I woke up…”  His eyes met Finn’s. _Finn_ , he thought again _._ Everything seemed to clear up for a moment, and there was only warmth.  Warmth and an overwhelming sense of security.  _Finn will tell me the truth._   “Finn, what are we doing here?”

 

Finn felt his heart breaking.  Poe sounded so small and confused.  He lowered his blaster.  “What do you remember, Poe?”  He stepped forward.

 

Poe shook his head.  “I woke up…”  He pointed to a pile of rocks in the corner.  “There, and he was standing in front of me and I…  I was in love?”

 

Snap started yelling into the comm link, “You guys coming anytime soon?”

 

“Soon,” Finn barked into the comm.  “Give us a minute.  Get the charges ready to blow.  We’ll be right there.”  He turned back to Poe and softened his voice, “In love, huh?  If you’re in love, I guess this means you’ll be staying with him, right?  Joining the Order.”

 

Poe’s face scrunched up.  _Join the Order?_   That felt wrong in every fiber of his being.  “Why would I do that?”  _The Order is everything I stand against.  I know that.  They’re evil.  Every last one of them._   Poe’s head hurt.

 

“Well, he’s kind of the poster boy for the Order, right?”  _Please remember, Poe._

 

“Oh yeah,” Poe said.  Nothing made sense.  He looked up at Finn.  “I’m in love with the enemy?”

 

“Seems like it,” Finn said, taking another step forward.  “So I guess this means goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye?” _NOOOOOOOO!  Don’t leave me, Finn.  Don’t ever leave me_.  Poe’s whole being filled with panic.  He felt his arms reach out for Finn.

 

“If you’re going off with him, gonna join the Order and all…”

 

Poe shook his head, stepping forward.  “I’m not gonna fight for the Order, Finn.  I’d never…”  He frowned and turned around to look at Rey and Ren battling it out.  He took another step towards Finn—his hands were still out, reaching for his friend.  “Everything’s fuzzy, Finn.”

 

“Yeah, I kinda guessed that,” Finn said.  He grabbed Poe’s hands and pulled him in.  “How you feeling, buddy?”

 

Poe leaned in and buried his face in Finn’s shoulder.  “Mixed up.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Poe looked back at Ren again.  “I can’t...  I love him.  I’ve never felt anything like it, but…but I hate the Order.  I’d never fight for them or support them or…” 

 

“Shhhhhh,” Finn said, rubbing the top of Poe’s head.  “It’s gonna be okay.”

 

Poe closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Finn’s hand on his head.  And then, all at once, he was bombarded with flashes of memory: an interrogation, Lor San Tekka, a burning village on Jakku.  “I hate Kylo Ren,” he said, as if suddenly realizing it but still not quite believing it.  “He…” Poe’s head was screaming.  He sucked in a long breath.  “Nothing makes sense, Finn,” he whispered.  “It hurts.”

  
Finn cupped Poe’s check with his hand, making Poe look him in the eyes.  “I know, buddy.  I think something’s happened to you, made you forget some things.”

 

“He killed all those people, Finn.”

 

“I know,” Finn said.  He rubbed away a tear on Poe’s cheek.  “I was there.”  Finn took one of Poe’s hands with his free one.  He squeezed it.  “Don’t worry, Poe.  We’ll get you help.”

 

Poe looked down at his hand in Finn’s.  It felt nice.  It felt right. 

 

“Why haven’t we ever held hands before, Finn?”

 

Finn smiled a sad smile.  “I always thought it was the wrong time to say anything.”

 

“To say what,” Poe asked, mesmerized by the way their fingers had intertwined.

 

_What the hell_ , Finn thought.  _Might as well be now_. 

 

“To tell you that I love you,” Finn whispered.

 

Poe’s head jerked up and he rocked back on his feet, pulling away.  “You what?”

 

“I love you,” Finn said, afraid that Poe was about to bolt.

 

“You love me,” Poe said.  “You…love me.  You love… _me_.”  He lurched to the side.  Finn caught him.

 

Images of the past year started flooding Poe’s mind.  Finn helping him escape in the TIE fighter.  Finding the map to Skywalker.  Helping Finn with physical therapy.  Moving base.  Laughing over meals in the mess.  Late nights watching holos in his room.  Missions.  Finn getting his own regiment of Pathfinders.  Meeting with his contact who supplied information about Project Nightshade…

 

Project Nightshade.

 

A mission to Barab I.

 

Psychotropic plants.

 

A freak electrical storm.

 

Crawling through gunk.

 

Fainting.

 

“Poe?  Poe, you okay?”  Finn’s hands were on Poe’s shoulders, keeping him from falling.

 

Poe straightened.  “Yeah.”  He nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  _Finn_ , he remembered.  _Finn._   He smiled as the whole world seemed to jump into sharp focus, and he looked up at Finn.   _Finn, who just told me he loves me._   “Yeah, buddy, I’m good.  I’m kriffing great.”  He looked Finn dead in the eye.  “You love me?  You _really_ love me?  This isn’t some sort of strategy to break the spell or whatever?”

 

“No, you stupid moof-milker,” Finn said, chuckling as he stepped closer, “I love you.  For real.”  Finn looked at him with the most hopeful eyes Poe had ever seen.

 

“Fucking fantastic,” Poe said.  “Cause I love you too.” 

 

Poe grabbed the back of Finn’s head and pressed his lips to Finn’s.  Finn sighed in relief as he moved to deepen the kiss.  _It’s about damn time_ , he thought happily as he heard Poe make a dreamy little moan.

 

Across the way, Rey abruptly stopped fighting.  She nodded to the space just behind Kylo.  He turned to see Poe wrapped up in FN-2187’s arms.  It looked like they were trying to suck each other’s faces clean off.

 

“I think your hostage got a better offer,” Rey quipped.

 

Kylo screamed, turning as he reached out his hand, intending to send Poe into the nearest wall.  Before Rey could yell out a warning though, Finn broke off from Poe.  His hand shot out and Kylo was thrown backward.  “You DO NOT touch my boyfriend,” Finn growled.

 

For a beat, no one moved or spoke.  Finally, Rey giggled, stepping over Ren’s unconscious body.  “Finn’s been training too.” 

 

“Boyfriend?” Poe said.

 

“Too soon?”

 

“No, I just…”  Poe grinned.  The world was feeling fuzzy again.  “I just hope I remember this when I wake up.”  He fainted dead away.

 

Finn managed to catch him before he hit the ground.  As Rey reached them, he picked Poe up. 

 

“Boyfriend, huh?”

 

Finn was glad she couldn’t see his blush.  “Yeah, well…”  He started moving out of the warehouse.

 

“No,” she said, following, “It’s about time you two did something about this.”

 

“This?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “You two have been pining for each other for a year now.”

 

“It hasn’t been a…”  Finn did the math.  Starkiller was almost exactly a year ago.  “Kriffing hell, it’s been a year, hasn’t it?”

 

She smiled, shaking her head.  “I can’t believe you two are two of the best we’ve got.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “At least the Resistance has you, peanut.”

 

“Hey,” came Snap’s voice.  “We really, really need to get out of here as soon as possible.  Ren’s people have called for reinforcements.”

 

Finn picked up his pace as he yelled into the comm, “Snap, we’ll be out in a few minutes.  Have someone ready to take care of Poe.”

 

“Will do,” Snap said.

 

When they were nearly at the transport, Rey asked, “So, do we tell the others?”

 

“Tell them?”

 

“About Poe’s brief bout of dementia.”

 

“Don’t we have to,” Finn said, looking down at the sweet face of the man he was currently carrying bridal style.  “I mean, for medical reasons.  He was under Ren’s control or…”  Finn felt the rub of Poe’s clothes against his arms.  “He’s sticky,” he said.

 

Rey leaned in and sniffed.  “Yeah, there’s something on him.”

 

“So he was drugged,” Finn said.  “Thank goodness!”

 

“What?  You thought he just temporarily lost his mind and fell in love with Ren?”

 

“Well, for a second there…”

 

Rey laughed.  “Come on, Finn!  Like I said, the _two_ of you have been pining for a year now.  That boy has it bad for you.”

 

Finn smiled, holding Poe just a bit closer to himself.  His head felt a bit strange, though.  _Is it warm in here?_

 

“Still,” Rey said.

 

“Still?” 

 

She smiled a mischievous smile.  “He’s never gonna live this down,” Rey said, trying hard not to laugh.  “He was rutting into Ren when I found him.” 

 

“Maybe leave that part out,” Finn said.

 

“Called him _sweetie_ ,” Rey said, losing her fight against a fit of laughter.

 

“And that part too,” Finn said.

 

Rey pretended to pout. 

 

“Rey.”

 

“Finn,” she pleaded.

 

“Rey, please.”

 

“Okay,” she said.  “Maybe I’ll leave that part out.  Maybe.”

 

Finn sighed.  _I’m so sorry, Poe._

 

**# # # #**

**Three days later…**

Poe opened his eyes.  _I’m in med bay.  Back on base._   A wave of relief washed over him.  He looked beside his bed and saw Finn, sprawled out in a chair next to him.   _And Finn’s here._   He felt his heartrate quicken.  “Hey buddy,” Poe croaked.

 

Finn’s eyes flew open.  “Dr. Kalonia,” he yelled.  “He’s awake.”  There was a flurry of activity in the hall outside and within a few minutes, Dr. Kalonia and the General entered.  “Hello Commander Dameron, how are you feeling?”

 

Poe tried to sit up.  It was clear he really wanted to stand at attention.  “At ease, Poe,” Leia said.

 

“How are you feeling,” Dr. Kalonia repeated.

 

“Like I’ve been stomped by a wampa,” Poe said.  “My head is killing me.”

 

Dr. Kalonia nodded.  She leaned in, helping him sit up before checking Poe’s eyes and throat.  One of the med bots rolled over and took a sample of Poe’s blood.

 

“The best we can figure, you crawled through a highly concentrated dosage of a psychotropic drug that the cult had been developing for the Hutts.  We figure it must’ve spilled on the ground at some point.”

 

Poe closed his eyes, flashes of what happened coming back to him.  “Oh crap, did I really tell Kylo Ren I loved him?”

 

“Yep,” Finn said.  “You were pretty insistent about it, in fact.”

 

The General and Dr. Kalonia tried to hide their smiles.  The doctor continued, “In its heyday, they called the drug _True Love’s Kiss_.  The Hutts liked to use it on their slaves.  These days they prefer shock collars.  Fewer side effects.  But even back during the Old Republic, they tended to water it down a bit.  The dose you had…”  The doctor shook her head.  “You’re very lucky, Commander.”

 

“So what does the drug do exactly,” Poe asked.

 

“It tends to cause temporary amnesia and a sense of love or gratitude on the part of the subject.  Makes a being much easier to order around.  Repeated doses leave beings in a perpetually subservient state.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Sounds about right.”

 

“What do you remember,” Leia asked.

 

“Black One was fried by lightning and I managed—Oh kriff!  Beebeeate!  I left them there.  We need someone to go back to—”

 

Leia put her hand on Poe’s.  “Jess and Karé arranged a pickup, and both Black One and Beebee are already back on base.”

 

Poe relaxed.  “Thanks,” he said.  He scrubbed his face with his hands and let out a long breath.  “Like I said, I got hit by lightning, but I managed to land Black One.  I must’ve blacked out at some point, though.  When I came to, I didn’t know how long I’d been out and my equipment was fried, so I figured I should head underground and find a way to comm back once I was safe.  I ended up crawling through what had to be the back of the warehouse complex.  Some of it had caved in, and that’s when I ended up with that gunk all over me.”

 

“How long do you think you were in contact with the substance before you started having symptoms?”

 

“About ten minutes, maybe?  I remember feeling dizzy and my brain got fuzzy and all I wanted to do was sleep.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what started happening to me,” Finn added.

 

Poe looked startled, so Finn explained, “It was all over you, Poe.  When I carried you back to the transport, it got all over me too.  Thankfully, they had a detox shower ready for me.”

 

Poe closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks for that.

 

Leia’s voice brought him back.  “What happened after you started having symptoms?”

 

“That’s when Ren showed up.  I blacked out and then woke up with him.”  Poe’s voice trailed off.

 

“And what did you notice then,” the doctor prodded.

 

Poe frowned and looked down at his bed.  “Um, yeah, it’s like you said, amnesia and all that.  AndIthoughtIwasinlovewithhim.”

 

“What?”

 

Poe groaned.  “I was convinced I was in love with Kylo Ren,” he huffed out.

 

“But you didn’t know why?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “I woke up and he was in front of me and every fiber in my being told me I loved him and I’d do anything for him and whatever he said…”  Poe trailed off, shuddering at the implications.  “We blew it up, right?  We destroyed the warehouse,” he said, looking up.  “Because if they got their hands on that drug, it could be…”  He looked to Finn, who took his hand.

 

“We blew it up,” Finn said.  “And then some.”

 

Poe smiled at Finn, squeezing his hand.  “Good.”

 

Finn smiled back, his eyes locked on Poe’s.

 

To Leia, it suddenly felt as if they were intruding on a private moment.  “Why don’t we let you get your rest,” she said, starting out the door.  “We’re going to keep you in here for a few more days for observation, Poe.”  Before he could protest, she added, “Under Finn’s supervision, of course.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Poe said, smiling.

 

“I’ll keep a good eye on him,” Finn said, his eyes never leaving Poe’s.

 

As the others left, Poe asked, “So how much does the rest of base—”

 

“Everything,” Finn said, ducking his head down.  “The whole base knows everything.  Rey couldn’t help herself.”

 

Poe leaned his head back, groaning.  “I’m gonna have to transfer.  We need a Resistance base on Hoth, don’t you think?”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Finn said.

 

“Does Jess know?  Does Snap?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“Then, it’s gonna be bad.”  Poe sighed.  “Oh fragging hell.  Remember when Iolo got drunk and danced on that table?  The jokes lasted for months, Finn.  Months!  And he didn’t even profess his love for anyone.  I freaking insisted I was in love with Kylo Ren!”  He buried his face in his hands.  “I’m gonna have to move to Hoth.”

 

“Could you at least pick a warmer planet to relocate to?  I really don’t want to move to Hoth,” Finn said.

 

“You comin’ with me,” Poe asked from behind his hands.

 

“That’s what boyfriends do, right,” Finn said.

 

_Boyfriend?_   Poe suddenly remembered.

 

“Jakku,” Poe said with a sly smile, peeking out from behind his fingers.  “We could go back to Jakku?  It’s warm there.”

 

“And you’ll definitely be going alone if you go to Jakku,” Finn said, moving so that he was sitting on Poe’s bed.

 

“Can’t have that,” Poe said, lowering his hands.

 

“Nope,” Finn said, leaning forward.

 

“Gonna have to think of a place we both like,” Poe said.

 

“Yep,” Finn said, shifting and snuggling in next to Poe.  He scooted until he had most of his body wrapped around Poe’s, his head on Poe’s shoulder.  He looked up.  “This good?”

 

Poe laughed.  “It’s not really conducive for thinking about anything other than all the sorts of things we can’t really do in here,” Poe said, spying the curtains that were acting as walls.  “At least, not unless you wanna be really quiet.”

 

Finn smiled, putting his head down and moving his hand up Poe’s chest.  “Maybe we wait until they say we can move you back to quarters.”

 

“Three days,” Poe whined.

 

“What if I see if I can supervise your recovery back in our room?”

 

Poe leaned forward and kissed Finn’s forehead.  “My boyfriend is so smart.”

 

“Yes, he is,” Finn hummed, loving how right it felt in Poe’s arms.

 

Poe wrapped his hands around Finn and squeezed.  “So much better than my last boyfriend,” Poe said.

 

“Oh?”  Finn couldn’t remember anyone ever telling him about Poe’s last boyfriend.  _Play it cool_ , Finn thought.  _Don’t seem too interested_.  “What was he like?”

 

“Horrible.”  Poe shook his head.  “He’s the head of the Knights of Ren.  Stomps around with a lightsaber trying to destroy the galaxy.”

 

Finn smacked Poe’s chest.  “You know what, I’m glad Rey told everyone about you and Ren.”

 

“You wound me, sir.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn said.  “Get some sleep, Dameron.  And then maybe.  Maybe.  If you’re really good, I’ll talk to Dr. Kalonia about moving you back to our quarters.”

 

“Fine,” Poe said.  He rubbed his chin across the top of Finn’s head.

 

After a few moments, he whispered, “Thanks, Finn.”

 

“For what,” Finn whispered back.

 

“For breaking the spell.”

 

Finn looked up at Poe and smiled.  “Yeah, well, crazy cult drugs have nothing on true love, do they?”

 

“Nope,” Poe said, leaning down to kiss him.

 

Just before he could, though, Finn pulled back far enough to ask, “You sure?  You aren’t still hopelessly in love with Kylo Ren, are you?”  There was a playful smirk on Finn’s face.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure, you nerf-herder,” Poe said, grabbing the back of Finn’s head and pulling him in. 

 

It was brief and light and sweet, but it held the promise of so many more kisses to come.

 

As Finn settled back onto Poe’s chest with a contented sigh, he closed his eyes.  He had nearly drifted off to sleep when he heard Poe whisper, “True love.”

 

Finn smiled and whispered back, “The truest.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm tentatively returning to writing, maybe. In the past few days, I've finally had some ideas and more importantly, the actual desire to write, so we'll see...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, as always, I love to hear from my readers--kudos and comments are so freaking appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> And you can find me on tumblr, where I'm @cha-llamala.


End file.
